


Imagining

by tqpannie



Series: Last Drabble Writer Standing [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finds that the real thing is better than her imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagining

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge three's prompt is Ron's Hands - submitted by missgranger2.  
> Use his hands in any way you wish! *grins*
> 
> The Rules  
> • Drabbles should be 100 words exactly, because I'm evil like that!  
> • Drabbles should be rated anything up to R. Please no NC-17 ratings.  
> • Please submit your drabble as a comment to this post. (All comments are screened.)  
> • Closing date for submissions is 23:59 Thursday 9th April 2009. (BST London.) Or, you know, one minute later
> 
> Author's Chapter Notes:  
> Author's Note (if any): This was hard! Really, really hard! This takes place after the events of the wedding in Deathly Hallows. Harry wakes up in the morning and wonders if Ron and Hermione had fallen asleep holding hands. I’m saying they did.

I should be sleeping but I can’t.

I’m holding Ron’s hand.

I’ve imagined for years what his hand would feel like wrapped around mine.

It’s even better than I imagined.

His palms are a bit calloused but I like it.

His fingers seem to twine with mine perfectly—like magic.

My heart is racing and I’m quite relieved my palms aren’t sweating.

I can’t help but imagine his hands touching me, cupping my face, and I can almost feel his thumbs brushing my lip before he kisses me.

I’m scared but somehow it seems better with Ron’s hand wrapped around mine.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
